Kitty Litter
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Luna is called to Hong Kong to deal with an issue. What she doesn't realise is the magic she thought she had to deal with is entirely different to what she knows. Warning for mild language.


_**Written for Round 12 of Quidditch League (Crossover - Books - Dark Heavens/Journey to Wudang/Celestial Battle with Harry Potter)**_

* * *

 **Kitty Litter**

Luna stepped from the Floo and looked around. She had only seen one room of Hong Kong, but already she could tell this was going to a be a cultural experience that was nothing like any other before.

Her first impression of the wizarding world in Hong Kong was that they didn't comply to the Statute of Secrecy as strictly as Britain did. There was no magic protecting the walls of this small Floo Network, and already she saw somebody that looked curiously Muggle walk by as she stepped out.

"Greetings, Miss Lovegood."

A heavy-accented voice distracted Luna from her observation of the magical world in Asia. She turned to find a middle-aged woman standing in front of her, Eurpoean heritage she guessed.

"Hello," Luna answered politely. "Emma, is it?"

The woman nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Luna inclined her head in acknowledgement before following the woman from the room. "So," she began, trying to make conversation, "I was asked to come here by a… an Ah Wu?"

"Yes, John, my fiancé," Emma answered as they turned down a narrow corridor in what Luna could only assume was the Ministry of Magic.

Luna had to take long strides to keep up with her. "And may I ask what for? Not that this is not going to be a wonderful experience, but Britain's Ministry has very little to do with that of Hong Kong's, and I was just curious as to why I was specifically requested for this mission."

Emma stopped in front of an elevator, pressing the downwards button. She now had a smirk on her face. "You see, Luna, John takes great interest in things that may be out of the ordinary to others."

Luna frowned.

"He stumbled upon your Quibbler and found it highly interesting. He thought you were the perfect candidate for the job he requires to be done."

Luna frowned slightly. "Job?"

Emma's smirk didn't disappear. "We have a pest issue," she stated as the doors to the elevator opened. "You'll see."

Luna followed this curious woman into the Muggle invention, now realising that the accent she had previously mistaken as German was in fact Australian. "You live in Hong Kong?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, have for quite some time. I live my fiancé, his daughter Simone and… others pop in every once in a while."

Luna didn't like the way she had said 'others' but decided not to question it. She had been told that they were dealing with a magical creature issue, which was why she had agreed to come. After she dealt with that issue, she was going to explore Hong Kong and then go back home to report to her father. If she liked it, she would take him back to visit.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and the two women stepped off. Waiting for them was a much younger woman, who grinned. "Emma!" she cried, throwing her arms around the older woman. "Luna!" She didn't hug Luna as she did her… mother? But she greeted them each with as much enthusiasm.

"Hi Simone," Emma said. "Is your father around?"

Simone's face darkened slightly. "No," she said, and it appeared to be a sore spot.

Emma groaned. "Let me guess, he's –"

"Dealing with the problem," Simone finished.

Emma groaned again. "Alright, we better get going. Leo's out there with the car, right?"

Simone nodded and indicated they should follow.

Luna did as requested, being led to a busy street and to a rather fancy car. Emma and Simone both climbed into the back, and Luna joined them – hesitantly. She wasn't one to shy away from unusual things, but it wasn't until the car started driving did she start to question how… insane these people may have been.

Despite being able to perfectly understand them before, the family had now broken into Chinese, leaving Luna glancing between the two women and to the voice coming from the front.

It was Emma who noticed her discomfort first and hissed, _Simone._

"Oops, sorry," and suddenly Luna could understand them again. She wasn't sure, but she suspected they may have been speaking Chinese earlier, too, but some spell had been cast for her to understand. Despite them leading fairly normal lives, it was obvious there was magic surrounding them.

"Luna, this is Leo. He's part of the family."

Finally, the person controlling the car turned around and offered a wide grin. He was a tall man, and rather dark, too; and when he spoke, it was with an American accent.

"Nice to meet you," Luna said. "Are you Simone's dad?"

There was a silence that filled the car before a chain of laughter overcame the three others.

"Do… do I look like his daughter?" Simone giggled.

"Well, no, but –"

"Leo's just… Leo, and Emma's engaged to my dad. Leo's also gay."

Luna didn't say anything apart from, "Forgive me."

Emma patted her on the shoulder. "Not to worry, I've been here for years, and am still confused as to who's who in this family."

"Wait until you meet Uncle Bai!" Simone said.

"Simone!" Emma and Leo scolded at once.

"Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, we don't want to inflict his claws upon you. Besides his gazillion wives might not like another."

Luna raised an eyebrow. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Simone continued to tell Luna of everything useless about their lives – like her half siblings who were living in some palace or something, and how she went to a 'normal' school, which was the best decision she had ever made. Emma smiled affectionately at her step daughter as she chattered on. Oddly, Simone reminded Luna of herself in some ways.

"Well, we're here." Leo pulled the car up after about twenty minutes. He turned around and smiled gleefully at Luna. "I wish you luck. Not many have been able to deal with the cat. It's why we thought we'd call in a Westerner instead."

"Westerner? Cat?"

"Come on, let's get inside," Emma said hurriedly. She had stiffened, and upon observation Luna saw that Simone and Leo had done the same. They climbed out of the car, but the moment Simone's feet had touched the ground, she was grabbed.

The girl screamed, and Emma and Leo dived into action, while Luna instinctively drew her wand.

"Put it away," Leo instructed. "It won't do anything against these guys."

"Level twenty!" Emma called over her shoulder as she tore the head of one of the… the creatures.

Luna didn't listen to Leo, instead casting a spell in another creature's way. They looked human, but even she could sense there was something different about them.

It was strange that Emma and Leo weren't using wands, and Simone… well Simone had just shot a ball of white light from her body. It was blinding, but it seemed to do the trick. The creatures exploded where they stood, covering everybody in some black slime.

This didn't seem to bother any of the others, but Luna felt dirty.

"Inside!" Leo shouted, and they entered a building off the street. It was an old building; run down and appeared not to be in use.

Luna followed without asking. After all, weird was not something foreign to her.

"The Tiger will be furious this happened right near an entrance," Emma grumbled.

Luna wanted nothing but to wash the slime from her body, but when no one else touched it she didn't either.

"Sorry," she said after a moment, "but what were those… people?"

"People!" Simone cried. "They were demons. Sent by the Demon King to –"

"It's okay, Simone," Emma soothed. She turned to Luna. "It happens," she said with a shrug. "All the time."

"You ae attacked by… demons?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. Those ones were higher levels than the usual ones sent, but with the three of us, not so bad."

It was all of a sudden beginning to make sense to Luna. "But you think that if I use my own kind of magic, it'll get rid of them for good?"

"Ha!" The four of them stopped, turning to an elevator.

"No," Emma continued. "No, demons we can handle. Tigers… they're a bit more challenging."

"Tigers?"

"Big tiger, big claws, grouchy twenty-four seven."

Luna frowned. That was odd. Yes, she was rather interested in magical beings, but tigers weren't magical beings.

They entered the elevator, which spoke to them as if they were at the Ministry. Emma responded and soon they were moving up. The building only appeared to be ten storeys high, but the elevator soon flicked over to 11…21…50…100….

"Level one hundred and nine."

The doors opened, and Luna instantly felt as if she was floating. In fact, she was fairly certain that they were indeed past the clouds.

"Now." Emma turned to Luna with a stern expression on her face. "The Tiger is rather –"

"Oh, Emma, he's like a big, soft teddy bear," Simone interrupted. "Well, when the right person is here to calm him."

Emma's expression told Luna she wasn't going to argue with her step daughter. "Well, we better face the music, I suppose." She pushed open a door to what seemed to be a palace.

Inside surprised Luna. There were lots of women and they all surrounded a… a very large tiger. She gasped.

"So, I suppose now that you've seen it, I can tell you. Any of those myths and legends you may or may not have heard about in regards to Chinese gods and so on, well they're true. We have the four winds – the tiger, the phoenix, the dragon, and, well…."

"My dad," Simone finished.

Emma nodded. "Now, the Tiger is rather moody at times, and he's a bit peeved that one of your kind has killed one of his wives. So we thought that if we brought one of you here, he'd see that not all are bad."

Simone leaned close to Luna and whispered, "Sometimes when Uncle Bai is mad, he says things like wanting to kill people. He doesn't mean it though." She gave a solemn nod, before taking Luna's hand and led him to where the largest tiger Luna had ever seen was nestled with at least fifteen women. "We just need you to talk to him, and assure him it's all okay."

Luna nodded. Talking to animals wasn't unusual for her, but she had a sneaking suspicion this would be the first one to actually reply to her.

"Just approach carefully," Simone warned before letting go of her hand and returning to where Emma and Leo stood.

The wives of the tiger looked at her reproachfully, as if it had been her who had personally brought despair upon their beloved husband. When the creature saw her, his front paws stretched and Luna backed up slightly.

"Don't be afraid, Mr… Mr Tiger. My name is Luna Lovegood and I'm here to repair the damage that was done to your family by my kind." She then realised that being part of the Chinese magical community, these people probably didn't understand English. But then she also remembered the magic that was used in the car on the way over to here.

"Now, you must understand," Luna continued, "there are some very bad people in our world."

"As there are here, too, Uncle Bai." Luna hadn't realised Simone was once again by her side.

"Not everybody desires to kill innocent people. You see, there are people who think that just because of how they were born, or who they are, they are not worthy to possess magic."

"Like here, too," Simone piped in.

"And I suppose I'm here to assure you that once the person who killed your wife is found, they will be duly punished. There are some brilliant people who work in the law enforcement in our Ministry of Magic, and they'll bring them to justice. That I can promise you."

The tiger's large eyes turned to Luna for the first time. It stressed out with a growl and slowly began to stand. The wives moved away.

"You did this?" He turned on Simone with another growl.

"Yes, because we're sick of your moods!" Simone had her hands on her hips and showed no fear in speaking to the large creature. "So, you lost a wife. That has happened before and you've never been this sulky."

The tiger glared at her.

"We need you for the battle that is looming. We're useless if you're going to be on your four legs and crying over something you can't even control. It was Daddy's idea."

The tiger cursed. "I'll kill him," he muttered. There was a flash of blinding light and then right before Luna the tiger transformed into a perfectly-sized man. He turned to Luna.

"So, you know who did it?" he asked bluntly.

Luna shook her head. "No, but I'm sure it won't be hard to find out. There's a select group of followers in Britain who have not died out since Voldemort's demise. We'll catch them." She smiled.

The tiger – or the man – seemed to contemplate her words.

"I liked her," he said after a moment, looking at Simone.

"I know," the younger woman answered. "We all did… what was her name again?"

The Tiger let out a laugh. "You know what," he said, "it doesn't even matter." He turned back to Luna again. "Let's say we go to lunch and you can tell me all about this magical community in the West. It intrigues me." He indicated they should leave the wives and go into a different room. Luna, Simone, Emma and Leo followed.

"Well that was easier than expected," Simone whispered into Luna's ear as they entered a dining hall. "Thanks for cleaning up the cat shit."

Luna couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, you picked the right person," she told her new friend. "Sometimes animals are easier to understand than people."

Simone grinned. "But what if they're a bit of both?"

Luna only laughed. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her father all about this. He'd be delighted.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this definitely reflects Journey to Wudang or Celestial Battle more than Dark Heavens because of Simone's age, but there's no official category for it, and it's all part of the same thing anyway.  
**_

 _ **I chose Luna because of her thing with animals and the Tiger, because he's the Tiger :) I would have liked to have done something with Jade and Gold, too, but I didn't think about it until I was posting this, and this idea had actually been floating around in my head for a while.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it, and if you don't know it, I suggest you go and read the 9-book series (divided into 3 trilogies) by Kylie Chan (starting with Dark Heavens). They make me happy and I am patiently waiting for book 9 to be released.**_


End file.
